


Secrets

by tinyfuriosa



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfuriosa/pseuds/tinyfuriosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ari," Dante said, "tell me a secret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Lorna asked for Ari/Dante fic, before I ever finished the book, so here we are~

“Let’s play a game,” Dante said, like he always did, like it was any other summer day.

Like he wasn’t 600 miles away at a college that would never have even looked twice at my high school transcript.

I laughed.

“Okay, what are the rules?”

“Tell me a secret, anything you haven’t told me before, and I’ll do the same.”

“Alright,” I said, and squeezed the phone so tightly the plastic protested. “Alright, tell me a secret.”

“I miss my mother’s cooking,” he said, and I laughed again. “Your turn.”

“I stole a stack of books from your room,” I said.

He gasped in mock outrage.

“You were out when I called last week, so I talked to your dad about that art book I gave him when we met,” he said.

I took a breath, slowly, in and out.

“Sometimes I stare at the phone and think about calling you first,” I said, “but then I never do.”

He was silent for a moment, so long that I thought I should hang up.

“I sat in my dorm and cried yesterday, because I miss you and my parents so much. You and my parents, that’s what I miss the most about home.”

“Not swimming?”

He laughed, in a way that sounded more like crying than anything.

“No, not swimming. You.”

I closed my eyes and stayed silent.

“Ari,” Dante said, “tell me a secret.”

I knew what to say. It wasn’t a secret, not really, but it was something I had never told him before.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://tinyfuriosa.tumblr.com) if anyone wants to say hello~


End file.
